Pure Blue
by ririnto
Summary: Kuroko is The Water Keeper, beings that purifying water since eternity. He hate human for polluting water, so he take a break and exploring human world instead. Hoping to see devastated human facing worsened polluted water. But he met interesting people instead, and somehow join them and found that not all human detestable. So what he should do now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glorry.

* * *

**Prologue  
**

* * *

Deep in the ocean, in place where unreachable by any human, not even any living creäture. Where lights never touch and warm never known, exist a blue sphere. A pure blue that purifying the filth. Where water gleefully circulating and gladly engulfing. That is the sphere that responsible to purifying every single drop of water on earth.

All water on earth circulate. There are no exception. And every single drop of it will meet that sphere at some point. To be purify, over and over again. There is no rest, there is no stop. For all eternity as long as living creäture depend on water. That fact, won't change.

Actually, the sphere itself is not that big. Even though it look as big as a car at first glance. If you look closely, most of it are condense water that being purified. The core of it is not that big. Glowing a soothing radiant of light blue, a shining sphere around a curled human size. That, is the core that purifying all the water. Inside those radiant blue sphere, you could slightly catch a glimpse of a boy in fetal position. Well, even if you said it a boy, he already exist for eternity. But those pale white skin with petite and slender body complemented with baby blue hair clearly giving a feeling of an innocent teenager.

His existence is mysterious.

His whereabouts is unknown.

But he do exist.

For eternity.

Alone.

The teenager mind always wander around. Never overly fixed on something, always drifted aimlessly. Not thinking anything in particular, since what concern him is water only. Anything but water is not within his consideration. Anything but water is not important.

He is not cold, he just never feel warmth.

He is not indifferent, he just have nothing to care for beside water.

He's just, empty.

After all this eternal time in nothingness, he began to notice something beside water itself. But unfortunately, in negative way. The water, slowly but surely started to become more, and more filthy. It was started around centuries ago, but again, it become more and more annoying. gradually increasing in troublesome growth rate and bad direction.

He, became aware. And he's clearly not in good mood either. He is furious, but also a little bit curious, how come a single species could bring harm in this level to his beloved water. Human, what a despicable creäture. They need water as much or even more than other species. And he knew they know it. So why can't they behave less barbaric toward his beloved water.

As if responding to his ire, water around the globe, in corporation with whole mother nature, started to showing their fierce nature. What was called eternal ice start to melt, raising sea level in response. Sea wave raging fiercely. A few tsunami in varying scale hit on several place. Several water source just gone undetectable.

Even human not that dumb to not realizing this series of disaster. But what shocked him the most, is that the fact, that human do not even try to lessen their pollute on earth, on his beloved water. It even worsened. And it really put his patient on the line. He had plenty of patient, if you recall how he still there in nothingness for eternity. To be able to make his patient almost ran up, human really are a despicable creäture.

Human, such a filthy creäture. Now what should he do? He won't just stay indifferent when its concern water.

So… what can he do…? Hmm~~ Maybe, it is time for him to take a little break. A little 'vacation' will do. He can take a better look at this filthy creäture called human. And make their live a 'little' miserable at the same time. All by simply take a little break from this role of his.

As the boy finalize this decision of his, a smirk can be found forming in his lips for just a split second. That is the first time ever since the beginning of his existence, when his ever expressionless face change, even if only a little.

* * *

**A/n:** _Sorry if this kinda boring, it's just the prologue. I'll put more interaction in next chapter._

_Actually, this one had wandered longer than my other story, but I find difficulties making the next chapter... so this kinda go on hibernation for quite a while. But I really want to scream to the whole world the moral value behind this one... so... please forgive me?_

_review please... ^_^ any kind of feedback are very welcomed_


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Vacation

**Warning:**

_Bad grammar, Self beta-ed ._

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Lets Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Vacation**

* * *

A young teenager could be seen watching TV with boredness clearly apparent on his face. He held the remote tightly as he keep changing channel.

"**...the hurricane that happened at…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...have been lining since dawn to get clean water that…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...flood that have been happening since two day…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...crops are long forgotten since drought attacking this village month…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...government still counting victim from yesterday tsunami that attack…"**

'_It's just like mother nature finally fed up with us and punishing us through this series of disasters._' He thought with a frown adored his handsome face.

"Hey, I think you better go now before they left you behind." Said his mother.

"Ah, right, ittekimasu…" He said as he took a quick glance at the clock before grabbing his bag since his other belongings already packed and delivered beforehand.

"Itterasai~" Wave his mother goodbye. Now, she'll get a proper rest since her boisterous son won't be home during this summer vacation.

That's right, this is the start of their first summer vacation in university. They already planning this trip for weeks, and he know that his friends will left him behind if he late again, won't be much surprise there. He definitely won't screw this up. He runs as fast as he could to their meeting point, silently hoping they won't depart yet. There won't be only freshmen there, some of their sempai will coming to, so the probability of he going alone is lower than usual. Not to mention that their destination is one of Akashi's private beach, going there by himself is really sucks, it won't be reachable by any normal public transportation.

As he finally able to figure some of his friend from afar, just about to hop on the bus that their rent, he let a relief sigh.

'_At least this year they not left me behind_.' He muttered it silently as he jump on the bus just in time.

* * *

The journey was fun. They are indeed couldn't be categorized as calm and collected bunch. Especially not when all of them trapped inside of a wheeled metal box for more than four hour straight. There are tons of snack being thrown (much to a certain purple head dismay), one frog plushie get experience as a ding dong ball (which cause a certain green head run back and forth and then grumble quietly alone at the far front of the bus), a certain cat-like teen got three pairs of whiskers in his sleeps (collaboration result between a certain silvery-blue eyed mischievous teen and a permanent marker), some pair of scissor being thrown to stop a certain blonde and tanned teen antics (courtesy of a certain red head), and another taller red head taste the knack of boston crab hold (courtesy of a certain brunette teenage girl). All happened in one single bus that magically stayed in shaped and drove by a very air-head brunette that only smiled goofily at their antics.

But even after all that commotion, fortunately, they still arrive in one piece at their destination beach.

"Yatta…." Shout a relieved raven haired teenager as he stretch after such a long journey.

"It's sea…" Shout a cat-like teenager excitedly.

"Stop stating the obvious Koganei… are you infected by Bakagami?" Scowl a bespectacled teen with spiky black hair.

"Oi!" Protest the infamous Bakagami.

"E~ of course not! Right Mitobe?" Complain Koganei.

"…." Reply the said teen with only his eyes.

"I'm fine… I already apply sun lotion." Said Koganei who somehow could understand Mitobe's silent concern.

"Urghh… stop calling me Bakagami!"

"Hmm~ Bakagami is Bakagami… it's a fact you know…" Said a brunette girl with evil smile.

"Sempai…." Plea Kagami with no chance of survival.

"Hah! Just face it. Bakagami!" Said a teenager with almost same build as Kagami, only darker skin tone and dark blue hair instead of red.

"Shut up you Ahomine!" Scowl the red head.

"Mou~ Ahominechi and Bakagamichi are so close…. I'm jealous-ssu" Said a blond teen with a pout adoring his handsome face.

"Don't call me Ahominechi/Bakagamichi!" Said the idiot duo with perfect synchronization.

"See… you two are soo in sync" Chuckle the blond.

"Shut up you annoying blonde!" Yell Aomine.

"Hidoi-ssu…." Whined Kise.

"Ma~ ma~ we're at beach already. So let's have some fun~" Said their resident air head brunette.

"Humph… what a boisterous bunch." Scowl the green haired teen.

"Hmm~ are you feeling lonely being left behind, Shin-chan?" Tease his mischief best friend.

"Shut up Takao! Who said I want to join their silly bickering?" Refute Midorima.

"Tsun-de-re~~" Said Takao cheerfully with large grin on his face.

"Shut up." Shout Midorima, despite the fact that a faint lush could be seen if your eyes sharp enough. And if Takao's eyes not fall into that category, then who will? So Takao only grin even wider at his friend's denial.

"Ne, Aka-chin, should we stop them?" Said a giant purple head as he munching a large bag of chips at the end of the crowd.

"Let them be Atsushi." Said a red head beside him. The shortest among them all, but not the least intimidating, if not the most.

"If Aka-chin says so." Said the giant lazily.

"Minna… how about unpacks our stuff first? I'll prepare something for lunch in the mean time." Said a pink haired girl that already on her way heading to the villa.

"Ah, I'll help. Maybe we should make something simple we can eat at beach." Said the only other girl in the bunch.

"NO!" Shout all the boys in unison.

"Eeh..? But Dai-chan, aren't you hungry?" Ask Momoi to her childhood friend.

"Yeah, don't you guys keep ranting for food on our way here?" Ask Riko menacingly.

"Ah, just leave lunch to Bakagami. He'll eat the most anyway." Said Aomine frantically.

"Yeah, just leave it to me ok?" Agree Kagami instantly. Not completely care how Aomine called him, a long as those two doesn't step on the kitchen floor.

"We can help. It's fifteen person meals anyway." Offer Riko.

"Nah, if we count how much Bakagami eat, we'll need to add five more portions to count." Said Aomine. Unknowingly threatening their well being by that statement.

"Hahaha… Don't forget to count more portions for yourself Aominechi, and add more for Murasakibarachi to." Said Kise, adding his two cents.

"Uh, ok, so how much should I make now?" Ask the oblivious red head.

"Make for 24 people. That should be enough." Said Akashi without doubt.

"Gah, how do you know that?" Ask the bewildered Kagami.

"Because I'm always right." Said Akashi confidently.

"Tch, fine." Grumble Kagami reluctantly.

"See Kagamin, it's a lot amount. Can you manage by yourself?" Offer Momoi.

"No, it's fine. I'll help Taiga, right?" Said Himuro, saving the day.

"Yeah, Tatsuya used to help me anyway." Agree Kagami right away, anything to avoid any of the two girls inside the kitchen. Even Aomine will be much welcomed if that means no Momoi and Riko in the kitchen.

"Mou~, fine then, if you insist." Agree Momoi, finally.

After safely avoid the food of doom from the only two girls in the group of fifteen, they quickly made their way to the villa, eager to play. They put aside their belonging and changes into their bathing suit. Then off to the beach they go, aside from Kagami, Himuro, and Mitobe who stay and help make some sandwiches and fruit punch for twelve teenager, one bottomless stomach tiger, one sweet-crazy giant, one ero panther, and all of them are hungry.

They played like crazy, well, some of them could be considered at the borderline of insanity, literally. So when a quite spacious private beach becomes so damn vivacious with only fifteen teenager contribution, no one present so much give a though.

Their swimming competition won by Kise with fierce struggle from Kagami hot in his tail. While their game of tag turned out to be hilariously catastrophic. With Takao and Izuki having the upper hand for their range of vision, Aomine almost only squabbling nothing with Kagami or shout at a certain annoying blond, and Murasakibara and Midorima only watch them from afar, the first munching his endless snack while the other reading another book. There also fact that no one being 'it' dare to run to Akashi, even if he do participate and not literally running around as the others. Well, no one had enough dead wish to made the heterochromatic teen as 'it', fearing how he'll hunt them down with scissors in both hands. Well, no one but Kiyoshi it seems, but Hyuga beat him to that and sacrifice himself instead. The game ended with no apparent winner, not like the game intended to have one anyway, and they all sprawl across the beach, panting tiredly.

The moment of silent never last long though, much to the green head dismay. Soon after that, volley beach are on route. Two teams hurriedly made, with the two girls cheering from their side. Himuro and Takao successfully dragging the lazy giant and the oha-asa obsessed tsundere to play along while Kiyoshi content to act as referee since his knee won't allow him play the fullest.

All in all, the first day went completely out of sanity, but in a good way. They have a lot of fun, even their resident tsundere can't help to smile once in a while, not like he'll admit it out loud.

Little did they know, that at the cliff at far east of their beach, beyond the dense forest at their backyard, a pair of sky blue orbs watching them closely.

* * *

Sun is set, dinner was great, and everyone is tired but happy nonetheless.

"It's time for our night activity then." Said Akashi out of blue.

"WHAT?!" Yell most of his friends.

"You know about forest behind this villa I presume."

"Urgh… what about it?" Ask the other red head anxiously.

"Before our household bought this area, there are some rumors about that forest." Akashi began telling them his tale without any hint of humor on his face.

"That forest is already there since ancient time. It's said that a long time ago, a beautiful princess from neighborhood castle came to this forest with her father and his man at winter hunt feast. The princess got separated from her guard and came upon the beautiful frosted lake in the middle of the forest. The princess got captivated with the beauty of nature and step her foot on the fragile ice."

Atmosphere around the room turn chilly as if fitting Akashi's story. Everyone presents sans the story teller gulping nervously.

"Princess's guards who finally found theirs mistress turned pale as they saw the princess at the middle of the frosted lake. They shout desperately to ask the princess to come back. No on dare to step on the ice, cautious to not put more weight to the thin ice. But still, the ice suddenly breaks and let the frosted lake swallowed the beautiful princess. Her guard, who felt guilty and responsible for the princess death are all commit suicide by drowning themselves to the frosted lake. Just want to have the same death as their mistress."

Almost everyone there, sans the story teller off course, could feel chill running down their spine. Their face expressions are priceless. Especially a certain bickering duo, the two idiots who usually are the most boisterous one, who currently crouching at the edge of their couch, pale and frosted.

"Since then, people said that the loyal guards keep wandering at the forest at night. Looking for people to be playmate for the princess. People said they'll herd people to the lake, and there, the princess will waiting at the middle of the lake, charmed people to drown themselves voluntary."

Nobody dare to move, or more precisely, nobody could. Akashi just able to do that with his story. Well, that, and the eerie aura that he let out that is.

"So, let's play brave at the forest now." Stated Akashi suddenly. An evil smile covering his amusement.

"WHAT?!" Yell the other in unison.

* * *

At the end, no one could actually refute Akashi's whim. They ended up following his mischief proposal. They will divide into five groups of three by drawing straw. Each group will need to walk through the forest with only two candles and no flash light. Their finish line is the rumored lake in the middle of the forest. The first group will shoot a flare to mark their time. Group which took the longer time to arrive should follow order from the fastest group for a whole day tomorrow.

Kise – Mitobe - Izuki

Akashi – Takao - Riko

Himuro – Hyuga - Momoi

Midorima – Kagami - Aomine

Murasakibara – Koganei – Kiyoshi

No one completely fond with that arrangement, maybe perhaps Akashi's group. Midorima's group wills surely having some problem in communication without bickering each other. And everyone could only pray that Murasakibara's group won't get lost.

* * *

"Ah, finally decide to join us here, Daiki, Taiga, Shintaro?" Greet Akashi not-so-sincerely to the last three teens, but with clear amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up, Akashi! It's all Bakagami's fault!" Said the tanned teen.

"What?!" Shout Kagami in refusal.

"If only you not run away at that stray dog!"

"Said the one who suddenly run blindly when get tangled in spider web."

The tallest of the three could only sigh exasperatedly at the bickering duo. "Oha-Asa did say that Cancer compatibility with Leo and Virgo are bad today."

"Shut up you freak megane! Who's the one that refuse to walk to the right direction?" Shout Aomine at the green head.

"Oha-Asa jus said that east direction will bring us unpredictable meeting." Said Midorima calmly as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hold on, what do you mean unpredictable meeting?" Ask Aomine with frown on his face. He really don't understand the others dedication towards horoscope, but he can't completely deny how frighteningly accurate it is this past years he spends with the tsundere. "Is it like… with the p…prin…princess?" Ask Aomine reluctantly.

"What? Did Aominechi afraid of ghost?" Tease Kise with smirk on his face.

"Off course not!" Deny Aomine right away.

"Hey, guys… is there light I see over there?" Said Kagami suddenly as he pointing to the middle of the lake.

"Shut up, Bakagami, don't you dare…" Shout an irritated Aomine.

Kagami frown at Aomine's accusation. "No, looks, at the middle of the lake…" he said.

"Yup, I also see some lights there." Said Izuki after he looks at the direction Kagami pointing. And that, made quite a reaction from the bunch, since Izuki's eyes are nothing to be taken lightly.

"It can't be… the princess…?" Ask Momoi as she holding tight the nearest arm beside her, who happens to be her childhood friend, Aomine, that not in better condition than her.

"Let me take a better look." Said Takao as he began to climb on a nearby tree.

"Interesting, that story supposed to be story only." Said Akashi calmly with mischief gleam in his eyes.

"What?! That's fake." Shout Aomine loudly.

"And you just realize now, Ahomine?" Ask Riko in amusement.

"Mine-chin so slow~" Comment the purple head.

"Shut up! All of you!" Shout Aomine, trying hard to fight blush on his face. Thanks god for his dark skin color and lack of lightning here.

"Guys…! I see a boy under water!" Shout Takao from up the tree.

"What?!" Yell most of them.

Kagami instantly bolt to action after he heard Takao's words. He immediately runs and tosses aside his shirt, kick his shoes, and jump to the lake.

"I see a boy down there!" Yell Takao again.

"We heard you, Takao. We just need time to process what we heard." Shot Midorima to the raven haired teen that climbing down the tree.

"Well, at least Kagami reacting fast enough." Said Takao as he touches down to the ground.

"More like reacting without thinking I think." Said Hyuga as he heaved a sigh at his kouhai stunt.

"Yup, that's our Bakagami." Agree Riko right away.

* * *

Kagami Taiga never though himself as someone who fit for thinking. So even if he heard what his friends and sempai though about him, he won't deny them. He do, let his instinct take over most of the time. When he heard Takao shout about boy under water, he barely think at all when run and jump to the lake.

The lake is not that wide, and he is a decent swimmer, so he got no problem in reaching the middle of the lake at all. As he nearing to the source of light, he realizes that somehow, the mysterious light surrounding the boy. Then when he finally able to take a good looks at the boy, he almost opened his mouth in awe. There, in the middle of the lake, surrounded by soft mysterious light, a boy with light blue hair laying at ease half way to the bottom, with serene expression on his child-like face.

* * *

**end of chapter one**

* * *

**A/n:**

_There you go, hope you like this. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'll try to be faster next time._

_Thank you sooo much for everyone who follow, fav, and reviewing this story. I never expected that amount of follower with only short prolog, really... thank you sooo much..._

_So, how do you think this is? Please be kind and leave me some review, your though will be really helpful ^_^_

_See you at next chapter~_


End file.
